


Yes to Pink Frills

by zynzinnati



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zynzinnati/pseuds/zynzinnati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 10 Genre Fic Meme: Marvelous/Ahim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes to Pink Frills

**Author's Note:**

> I’m running out of prompts so watch me plagiarize myself. There’s Ahim/Joe everywhere too okok

**Angst**

It felt like fever, Marvelous thinks, the way it consumes him from the inside and barely stops as it reaches his heart. When he searches her face, he’s _grateful_ that she looks right back. He reads her answer right there and then in her big beautiful eyes. He reaches for her hand before she can say anything. “Don’t, Ahim. Don’t apologize to me, you owe me that at least.”

 **AU** ; in which I am stealing from Pyon and Sachi, my two magical girls.

“Kira kira power zenkai!” Mahou Pinku Hime sends today’s villain inside the pit of never ending sparkles that looks legitimately harmless save for the villain’s scream of anguish and its greatest promise of revenge. She gives one final turn to complete the Magical Princess ensemble that includes cherry blossoms, more sparkles, and yards of pink ribbons that seem to have a life of their own.

Then the director shouts for a cut. Ahim finally breathes and hands over her magical staff (that is supposedly feared throughout the whole galaxy—sure it’s pink) to her personal assistant and murmurs a word of thanks to everyone who comes her way.

“Turn around one more time,” A voice stops her. Marvelous, or Captain as what they fondly call the show's executive producer watches her with the most careful eye.

Ahim turns around, adding an extra bounce because it's cuter that way. "Marvelous-san?"

"I knew it." He says after a couple of seconds. "Hakase! I am not paying you to flirt with the stunt woman! Come over here and make sure that Ahim's dress has more than enough twirl in it." Ahim blushes when he winks at her. "A dress isn't a dress when you can't twirl in it."

 **Crack/Humor**

“I’m more of breast man,” Marvelous says as he reaches for whatever’s there on the fruit basket. Joe lets out a cough and excuses himself as the door whispers open. Marvelous looks up and sees Ahim; he wonders how much of the conversation has the Princess caught on.

“Because you know ummm, Joe is totally a leg man.” The crash outside the door tells him one thing: Joe and furniture happened. “Ah darn, now I want chicken for dinner,” He walks to Ahim and places an arm over her shoulder and ushers her to the main room.

 **Future fic**

Ahim sends him off just before the sun rises; she waves goodbye with a confident smile on her lips, thinking that dusk suits him better than dawn. “Please don’t send me anything that’s 10 foot tall and has whiskers okay?”

Marvelous waves back and gives her an ok sign; his grin says otherwise.

 **First Time** ; Joe POV; don’t say I didn’t warn you about the OT3 skjdha joe/ahim everywheeeere make it stop. Or not. NEVERRRR.

When Ahim first steps inside the Galleon, Joe notes that his captain’s devil may care attitude is only one of the rough edges in his otherwise amusing personality. But right now, he looks more of a real estate agent trying to sell a property (or an idea of home, a new one) than a pirate with a huge bounty on his head.

Joe flinches as Marvelous opens the door to his room, a dangerous smile tugging on the corner of his lips. “And this is the _most_ comfortable part of the Galleon. A bouncy bed, not too hot, not too cold. Coz you know, I’m captain.”

Joe is thankful that he can’t read the Princess’ face.

 **Fluff**

Ahim is not the clingy type who constantly needs attention that’s why Marvelous’ favorite moments are when she surprises him with a hug from the back, her soft body enveloping his, as she skirts around him with a small satisfied smile on her face.

 **Dark-fic/Gen**

It never gets easier, he just gets used to it. And at night in his dreamscapes, he sees the dark bounce of her curls and her soft whimper as she takes her last breath.

 **Hurt/Comfort** ; LOL OT3 GTFO; pre-canon, probably a week after Ahim joined; headcanon time! Ahim is the 5 >1!fuckyeah nakamatachi person in the group but I can’t help to think about those times when she didn’t want to be a burden to anyone SOB (and ofc the trauma and survivor’s guilt) I think almost everyone had to go through that phase idk maybe Joe never got over that but whatevs. Wow this is longer than the actual fic.

Marvelous finally decides to walk in after seeing the agonized plea in Joe’s eyes. He has seen the duty that the younger man had bestowed in himself; a duty that is saved for another battle. And this battle is not for them to fight, it is hers.

“Let me,” Marvelous tells her as he takes her tears stained face in his hands. He wipes them softly; his dark eyes strained on her quivering mouth as he wonders how many nights has she stayed up crying silently, hoping to not alarm the others. “When you decided to come with us, I knew that I don’t have to protect you because we both know you can do it yourself.” He sits beside her and lets her face fall hidden under her tangles curls. “You don’t have to prove anything to us, or to me. Or to Joe.” He gazes at the slightly open door of Ahim’s room. “I’ll just ask one thing from you. Tell me what you need.”

A waft of silence pass between them, as Marvelous wonders if Joe stayed long enough outside. When he stands up to takes his leave, she finally speaks up. “Who would protect me from myself?”

It is then when a small laughter escapes his lips. “Your family,” There is enough confidence in those words to speak for the rest of the crew. “Now sleep. And give Joe a kiss on the forehead tomorrow.” He leans down and plants one near her hairline. He smiles when she lets out a small gasp. “I’m kidding. We managed to salvage your porcelain tea set. Maybe that’ll do. You’ll think of something.”

 **UST/Smut** aka Thank you Em and no you can’t count ho ho aka the bastardized version of your red riding hood

Marvelous is not the patient type—and he has set aside the inevitable for too long. He will not break now and he’ll be damned if his crash training on self-control fails him.

He fights a growl coming up his chest as he rolls the rest of Ahim’s stockings on the length of her smooth legs. He traces the soft porcelain skin and admires the daintiness of her ankles and arch of her foot—how a foot can be erotic is beyond him (though that didn’t stop him from looking at Joe’s hair or Luka’s fingers or Don’s playful button nose—goddamnit!).

Thoughts flash in his mind’s eye as he realizes how vulnerable she is right now and how willing she is to be vulnerable in his presence. “Oh princess, what pretty feet you have.”


End file.
